gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SF-01 Super Fumina
The SF-01 Super Fumina is a MS Girl version of the RGM-237C Powered GM Cardigan. It is built and piloted by Minato Sakai in Gundam Build Fighters Try. Its appearance is based on Fumina Hoshino. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Super Fumina is essentially a Gunpla of Fumina dressed in a yellow-and-white outfit that mimics the look of the Powered GM Cardigan. Created for the Meijin Cup Open Course (an artistic Gunpla competition), Minato did not seek Fumina's permission when building it. The Gunpla was painted using an anime-style painting technique that allows the shading to change based on the angle, while the joints were carefully sculpted such that they are almost invisible but still retain much mobility. Sakai also painstakingly recreated her hair using ultra fine fibers to ensure it is luxuriant and smooth, used soft resin to mimic a human's torso's look and feel, and it even has an expressive face with eyes capable of blinking. The Super Fumina is lightly armored, this reduced its weight and improves its mobility, allowing it to dodge enemy attack easily. Furthermore, the outfit-like armor can be cast off when damaged. Compared to the real Fumina, the Super Fumina's waist is 10% thinner. Weapon wise, the Super Fumina's armament is similar to the Powered GM Cardigan; it is equipped with two large rifles, two shields capable of emitting beam blade, two Gatling guns, two beam sabers and a handheld beam machine gun. It also has candy-like items that transform into chibi Fumina dummies. The suit's model number, SF-01, has double meaning: 'Sakai Favorite No.1' and 'Super Fumina'. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that serves as the Super Fumina's primary close combat weapon, a pair of them are stored on the shoulders. ;*Shield :Mounted on the back, the pair of shields are not connected to the gunpla when deployed. Instead, they function like remote controlled defensive bits. :;*Beam Blade ::Each shield can also generate a beam blade from the bottom for close combat. ;*Gatling Gun :Mounted on each arm, the triple-barrel Gatling guns have low accuracy, but they can deal serious damage in close range. When in use, the top section of the yellow add-ons on the arms will pop up to reveal the Gatling guns. ;*Large Rifle :Mounted on the backpack via short movable arms, the pair of large rifles are mainly used for long range combat and have high attack power as well as high accuracy. ;*Beam Machine Gun :Super Fumina's primary mid-range weapon, it is a beam rifle that can fire beam shots individually or in three-round bursts. Special Equipment & Features ;*Dummies :Stored in one of the waist pockets, it appears as candy but after being blown by the Super Fumina it transforms into chibi Fumina dummies. These dummies are used for hindering enemy movement during combat. History The Super Fumina was Minato's entry for the Meijin Cup Open Course, going up against Yuuma Kousaka's LSZ-006 Lightning Zeta Gundam. However, when Meijin Kawaguchi III declared the Lightning Zeta the winner, Minato protested. Despite its amazing build, the Lightning Zeta beat the Super Fumina due to the fact Minato never asked Fumina's permission - and rightfully so, as Fumina was horribly embarrassed by it. Still unsatisfied, the Meijin allowed the two to settle it in a one-on-one Gunpla Battle. However, the battle got derailed after Sekai Kamiki entered with his new KBG-011B Kamiki Burning Gundam, and soon ended up in a battle royale. Picture Gallery HGBF-SuperFumina.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Super Fumina Super Fumina.png 2581.jpg Super Fumina 1.jpg Super Fumina 2.jpg Super Fumina 3.jpg Super Fumina Decoys.jpg SuperFuminaWink.png Notes & Trivia *Super Fumina is, in a sense, the first official MS Girl, as other prior MS Girls are only depicted in artwork in Gundam Ace. It was also the first MS Girl animated in any shape or form. Though it is not the first MS Girl in figurine form, it is the first MS Girl to be made into an official Gunpla kit. *The fact that it was designed to cast off parts indicates that it is a variant of , a technique that remodels an otherwise normal/standard figurine to be more erotic. *The dummies' outfits are based on outfits Fumina wears throughout the series. *It is not explained how Sakai managed to know Fumina's Powered GM Cardigan's aesthetics, as Fumina was not using the Gunpla by the time they first met. It is possible however that Sakai used battle data from Fumina's previous matches to determine what the Gunpla looked like. *Some fans draw Super Fumina with thrashed equipment and torn clothing. This alludes to the fact that her mechanical designer also draws characters from the game Kantai Collection, in which characters are anthropomorphic boats and when they get heavily damaged, gets their clothing torn and their equipment crushed or destroyed. Reference Gallery External Links